Lost and Found
by VampGrl1234
Summary: Gwen's family dies in a fire, her father is abusive, and Trent tries to help her. Trying to help, and solve the mystery to her fathers ways. read 2 find out. Major T/G
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, here is my 3****rd**** story. This is way shorter then my first. I got this inspiration from 'Leave out all the Rest' from Linkin Park. Ok it's another Trent and Gwen (go figure) and a little Duncan and Courtney (because I think Duncan's cool). This is much darker, and dirtier. AKA there are sexy scenes BUT NOT SMUTT!!!!!! I DON'T GET THAT MUCH INTO DETAILS. GROSS!!! Ok, it's told mostly from Trent's POV but switches a lot. It's about Gwen, who lost her family, and her life is falling apart and Trent dose everything he can to help. So please enjoy. P.S. Italics is Trent narrating and thinking. This first chapter is told like a flashback. (Rated M for langue, sexual scenes, and suicidal thoughts, and abuse) Don't get mad at me for writing this stuff. I like to write real issues that happen out in the world. Not everything is a happily ever after. **

Ch1. When everything changed

_Isn't it amazing how everything can change so fast? How one minute, you're so happy, that nothing could bring you down, and the next, you want to kill yourself? Of course it hasn't happened to me straight on. But I did happen as I had to watch the love of my life crumble and breakdown. _

"Gwen, we need to have a privet word with you." Called a lady in a business suit.

_How one moment of sheer happiness, can go to……_

"I am truly sorry miss. Swanson, but your mother and brother were killed in a fire, and the house was completely destroyed……"

_Utter grim, depression. _

The day had been so nice, here in the TDA aftermath (EDN: I have not yet seen TDA this happens after TDA) Gwen and I had gotten back together a while ago, and could not be happier.

"Play me a song." She said picking up my guitar off the floor and moving off my lap. I happily played her a tune that made her smile even more and earned myself a nice long sweet kiss. Then as I worked my fingers in her hair and she giggled, and that's when all hell broke lose.

A woman in a dark business suit came in. She was pearl shaped figure, heart shaped head, red hair (not that kind of ugly red, a very seductive red), and she had a small purse with her. She walked into the room filled with the 22 teens, her stilettos clanking on the floor. "I am looking for….Gwendolyn Maria Hillary Swanson." She said load and powerful. Gwen perked up and looked at her shocked her full name was used.

"Who are you?" Gwen said still all wrapped up in me. The lady looked around and sighed. "My name is Claire. We need to talk to you in privet." Claire said. Gwen got up and walked toward Claire who was leaving the room. A couple of minutes passed when we heard Gwen speak.

"Please tell me this is some sick, evil, demonic joke?" she sounded so sad that everyone stopped talking to eardrop. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOO!" she shouted. Then we heard sobs. What was going on? Gwen walked back in. Her face was red, and her eyes and tears streamed down her checks. Claire kept patting her shoulder whispering, "I understand. It's ok. Everything's all right." Gwen continued to walk to her room and when inside as Claire waited outside. Everyone was staring. I wanted to know what made Gwen so upset. 30 minutes later she walked out with all her luggage, and new tears wheeling up in her eyes. She walked, stopped, and whispered something to Claire. Gwen turned the other way and we heard a door open.

"Who here is Trent?" she asked. I got up. "Follow me please. She said. I followed her to the door Gwen walked out of. Outside there was a limo, and Gwen was putting her bags in it.

Oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I ran up to her calling her name. She turned to me, tears still falling down her face. When I made it to her I hugged her tight and whispered softly in her ears. "What's going on? Were are you going?" she cried a little more then pushed me away to face me. "My mom and brother were killed in a fire. My house burned to the ground. I have nothing left." She managed to get out before going into another crying fit. I held her close to me, and I wanted to say something but I could not. She went in her bag and took out a CD. "Here." She said giving to to me. "Please tell the others for me and play the song." She said sobbing. "Of course." I hugged her again. "Were are you going?" I asked aging.

"I don't know. After the funeral, I probably am going to an orphanage." She said into my shoulder. I moved away to face her. "What do you mean?" I asked terrified. If she goes to an orphanage, I will never see her again. "I have no one to take care of me, and I am only 16 in a half." She looked like she wanted to say more but her crying stopped her, I just hugged her trying to hold back tears of my own.

"Gwen we have to go now. We are going to miss our flight." Claire said taking a step closer to us. She took out 3 flyers and handed them to me. "I think Gwen would love to have her friends at the funeral supporting her." With out taking my arms off Gwen I took the flyers in the hand that also held the CD.

She moved away to whispered to me. "I am going to need a lawyer. My father is the last man in my family. Isn't your dad a lawyer?" I smiled and said "He would love to help you." She smiled a little. "Good bye Trent." She said crying again. "Only for now." I said giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. Then she walked back into the car and looked back the whole time it drove away. I did not turn around until, the car was completely out of sight, and in my gut I knew Gwen was the same way.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I walked slowly to the room were all the campers were. They all grew silent, when I walked in. I ignored all of them and walked over to the CD player. As I put the CD in I knew it was a Likin Park album, in the wrong case. The not said song 5. So I skipped the songs and went straight to song 5. As it began to play I looked at the other teens in the room. "Gwen said to play this for her." I said taking a seat. And listening to the lyrics trying to figure out why this song.

Song plays 'Leave out all the Rest'

I did not take long to figure out what Gwen was saying.

"_When my time comes_

_forgot all the wrong I've done._

_Help me leave behind some _

_reasons to be missed. _

_Don't resent me _

_and when you're feeling empty,_

_leave me in your memory, _

_Leave out all the rest."_

_We all sang with the sang._

She was saying that she isn't coming back and she wants to be remembered by all the good times, and leave out all the pain. Then I explained her families' death, and noticed we had 3 hrs to catch the boat if we want to go to the funeral. Everyone got up and ran to there rooms. But I grabbed the CD first.

**What do ya think????? Review. Oh. P.S. I did get this song from the Twilight soundtrack. It's got awesome music on it. Like 'Super Massive Black Hole' **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is chapter two. I want to let you guys know that this is a sad story, and gets pretty bad. But I though it would be a good fic. O by the way, if you never heard the song, 'Leave Out all the Rest' please hear it. It's such a nice song. Here is a YouTube link. (This is not my video.)** .com/watch?v=NOb9tR-QWDk

**Ok here is chapter two.**

Ch2. Goody Bye for Now

I didn't know how long we would be there so I just grabbed handfuls of clothes and threw it in my bag. I also made sure I had appropriate black clothes. I kept hurrying as I heard Chris give us five minute warning. I zipped my bag and ran out to get in the car, that leads to the boat, to another car, to a hotel, and we rest for the night.

When we reached the hotel we went shopping because no one had funeral clothes. I got a dress shirt and jacket with slacks. This should be good. I was really surprised everyone came. Even Heather. This was our first day here. Tomorrow we are free. Then the funeral.

The second day lagged.

Then finally the day o the funeral. Part of me really did not want to see Gwen, sad, and crying with no way to comfort her. Then that just made me want to go even more. I was battling myself.

The funeral was all planned by Gwen's mom, Annabel, before hand. There were a lot of people there. I hoped one of these people were related to Gwen. If someone here is her family, then she doesn't have to be in an orphanage. But I remember how Gwen told me that all her relatives are dead, and the only one alive was her father, the one she wished was dead. We walked into the huge funeral home. It looked like a mansion. There was flowers everywhere outside, and people. It could have been confused as a banquet if the people weren't crying, and all dressed in black. I noticed a lot of young kids, and school logos. Must be Gwen's brother's school.

We walked inside and singed our names one by one. When I walked in I immediately saw Gwen. She was sitting by a table that held two earns surrounded by flowers. (EDN: I never seen what happens when someone gets cremated….you know what I mean. I am guessing) One had a picture of Annabel, the other of her brother David. Gwen wore a black dress that came down to her knees. She had a black hat on with a veil that covered her face. She looked kind of like Katey Pery in that video, "Thinking of you" minus the huge ass heels. People came and spoke to her, kissing her cheeks and hugging her. I made my way to her.

She sat up when she saw me. I hugged her tight, never wanting to let go. I hear her sobbing as she hugged me. Then she spoke. "You came." I didn't break the embrace but I did reply. "Of course. Everyone came." Even my dad came. Gwen wanted a lawyer to help her with the whole orphanage issue. My dad was talking to Claire as I hugged Gwen. Unfortunately I had to let her go so everyone else who came can give their condolence.

I never left her for a minute. I felt like if I did, I would never see her again. Then the ceremony started.

Not much of a ceremony as people coming up to speak, and a priest blessing the earns. Then a skinny Japanese woman came up to speak.

"Hello. My name is Jade, and I have been close friends with Annabel since first grade. She was such a wonderful woman. …. … … I remember the day she told me she would be getting married… … … and the day I first saw her daughter Gwen. … … … I will truly miss my close friend and her lovely son. But we always said 'Death is just birth to new and more joyful life' Thank you." She said and moved off the stage. Then Gwen stood up and moved to take Jade's spot.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. My mother and brother has always been the main concern of my life. I always helped out with everything, and my mom raised us well. I don't want to say much, but I will say what I can. This happened all so fast. I remember the last time I saw them … I told them how much they mean to me. (Starts to cry) I'm sorry. Just know that I loved them, and that they loved us, and are very happy in heaven. (Looks at the earns) Good Bye mom, good bye David, for now." Then she stepped off the stage and into Jades open arms.

After the earns were sealed into a wall like thing, everyone stayed to eat, and talk. I stayed with Gwen and Jade. "Gwen, do you remember what your mother said to you when your father left?" Jade said at Gwen who was still in my arms. "He's a hug loser missing out on the most wonderful things in the world?" she said. "Well that, but I mean when you were crying." Jade said, but Gwen stayed quiet. Jade walked over to Gwen and put her hand under her chin, completely ignoring me, and raised her face so she can see her.

"She said, 'Don't lose your smile Gwendolyn. It's the most beautiful thing in the world' so please Gwen smile. Your mother and brother love you." Jade said before kissing Gwen on the forehead. "Now were is that adoption lady?" Jade said. Gwen pointed towards Claire, and Jade walked to her. "Thanks for coming." She said still buried into my chest. "Did you understand the song?" Gwen asked. "Yes, and No." I answered.

"I know what the song is saying, but I don't know why your saying it." I said to her. She began to cry a little. "Be cause …. After today …. I might never see you again …." She cried some more. That never accrued to me. Even if she has a guardian I might never see her again. "But you will. I promise." I said kissing her head. The Claire came back with Jade and my father.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Gwen, I have some bad news. It appears that there is no one here to care for you and your father, no one has been able to contact him, and so you'll be at the orphanage for a whil…." Claire said but was cut off. "Not long at all deer, because I will adopt you and you will legally be my daughter. But it will take awhile." Jade said with the biggest smile on her face. "This man here will make sure of that." She finished pointing to my dad. "But until then she will be at the orphanage, but not long I am sure of it." Claire finished.

Hours' past and everyone was leaving. It also began to rain. Then it was just the cast from TDA, and Gwen. I walked her and Claire to their car. I stared at Gwen for a long time at the car door. "This is good bye. But only for now. I promise." I said taking her face in my hands dropping my umbrella letting the rain pour down on us. "For now." She agreed. Then I gave her the most passionate, wettest (rain) kiss I didn't even know I had in me. When I released her lips I stared into her eyes. "I love you." I whispered to her. "I love you two." She said before I kissed her again. The she got in the car and drove off.

My heart ached with sorrow, that, that was most likely the last time I will ever see my love again.

**Or will it????**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is ch3. Sorry if I am going to slow. But I might go even slower when schools back in session. **

Gwen's POV

I don't want to remember the funeral, or the will reading. It all seemed like a blur of pain and sorrow. After I said my goodbye to….. I can't even think about him. Haven't I been through enough pain, that now I lost the man I loved? Anyway here I am at the orphanage. Claire introduced me to the other 5 teen girls I am rooming with. Kate, Jane, Sam, Alex, and Zoye. I didn't talk much to them. Expect for Kate. She was also 16; she says she has been here since she was 8. She said her father is missing, not dead, and she is going to wait for him. She wants to become a CSI agent and solve her father's case. She is up for adoption but she makes herself, 'unadoptable' she says. A method she uses to seem displeasing so no one wants her so she's here when her father claims her.

I became friends fast with Kate, because were the same almost? We are both Goth, lost families, lost homes, like the same stuff, and think the same. But when it comes to love for her she is totally different. She says she met this guy one day when she was in town, and they fell in love. She told me she sneaks out every night to be with him. She says she's been with him for 2 years and no one knows. I envy her, for her love. If Trent knew I can escape at night, then this place wouldn't be so bad. I didn't have to tell her much, because she watched the show. Kate is such a nice girl and she made me feel home.

And this all happened in a matter of 2 hours of meeting her.

The orphanage wasn't that bad. Better food than chef. And better living conditions. Plus people were warm and friendly. I when to school from 8-3 then was free for the rest of the day. Kate and I spent the days talking. We never went outside during free hours because of rain or it was too cold.

Today I sat on my buck bed watching Kate trying to tame her wild curly mane she calls hair. She was babbling about tonight being their 3rd year anniversary. Then I got curios and just had to ask her something.

"Don't you ever get worried that he may have another girlfriend?" I asked her. I expected her to yell or something. Instead she simply said, "Well, if he did, why dose he come to see me. It's not like we have sex or anything. We go out like normal people. If he dose have a hollaback girl he won't in 2 years so big deal." She said not taking her eyes off her reflection. "I'm going to head outside it looks nice today." I said jumping off me bed and out into the hall. Kids were busy running. I also spotted 3 couples here looking around. Looking for the younger kids I bet. No on adopts older kids. In fact Alex said that after 8 years old your chances of adoption have been cut in half. Same happens when you turn 14. They also said if you're here and your 15 or older you'll probably never leave. But you never know.

The sun was warm, and the air was fresh. I picked a bench by the fence to start sketching. I opened to a new page, not even looking at my old sketches. They are all of TDI, and family. To painful to look at. I decide to draw the cute girls playing hop-scotch.

Half way done with my drawing I hear my name called and looked up. No one was calling me. Then I heard it again, but this time closer, loader, full of excitement, familiar, and, and, - --- b-e-h-i-n-d, behind me?

I turned around to see what seemed like a miracle to me. It was none other than the only person I wanted to see more than anything in the world.

It was TRENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Updating soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know it took awhile but I forgot about this story. I know its slow and boring now, but it will get better, I promise. In fact I am cutting it shorter so it gets better faster. Ok here is ch4.**

Trent's POV

Ch4

I couldn't believe my eyes. Gwen! I have looked everywhere for her, and here she is. The only thing keeping me from scooping her up in my arms, and running away with her, was this chain linked fence … and witnesses.

"Gwen, is that you?' I stupidly questioned trying to get my hands to fit threw the holes so I can hold her any way I could. But my hands are too big. She looked like she was about to fall apart. We laced out fingers together threw the fence as best as we could. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Looking for you." I whispered back. A smile spread across her face. We sat there talking for the next few hours. I told her, that my father has a lead on a guardian for her. And Jade is half way there for an interview, to be considered for adoption. Then she told me something. "My friend here gets out every night. I can go with her, and we can be together." She smiled.

She left real quick to ask her friend if it was cool if she tagged along as she escaped. Gwen came back so happy. "Meet me here, at 9:30pm. Then bring me back at 4:00 am. We can spend the…" she explained but I cut her short

"Come back? No! Your not coming back here." I said still trying to get as close as this dumb fence will allow. "If I don't come back, I will b considered kidnapped. That can cause issues." She said sad again. "So 9:30?" I questioned returning the smile to her face.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was 10:00 and here I am sitting in the park, staring at the stars with Gwen lying next to me. I still wanted her to run away with me, but she was right. If we did, it would cause major issues. So for now we enjoyed our secret nights together.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok so everyday I meet her outside during the day, then at night. I update her on what's going on, and she entertains me with stories. She always wore a smile, but I can tell she is still broken inside. Even if we only had limited time together, I enjoyed every second I got to hold her close to me. Every minute I was given to feel her heart close to mine. Every hour o conversation, or making out. Every little insignificant moment in my life became the most important time in the world when I was with her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We have kept this up for a week now. Today I was waiting for her outside. Then she came out with her head down. She seemed so sad. She sat by the bench closest to the fence and I asked her what's the matter. "My father found me." She cried. He'll be here at 5:00 to take me to his place." She cried. I knew what this meant. I took my notepad out (I always carry one just in case) and wrote my number, address, email, and my dads, and home number.

"Once you get alone, call, text, or e-mail me. I will be waiting all night and day." I kissed her fingers that make it threw the chain, and then she said she needed to pack.

I waited till five. A man came out of a BMW to take Gwen. She saw me watching her.

I watched in silence as she drove off. I caught sight of the license plate. New York. My brother owns an apartment there. I am taking a trip to the big apple. But were?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I waited all night for her call, text, e-mail, anything. I sat in the kitchen with my laptop open to my inbox, the house phone next to me, and cell phone next to that. Just waiting.

I finally got a call at 10:14. She sounded alright. She gave me her info, address, numbers to phones, and what not. I told her I would see her tomorrow ASAP. I was stoked that where she was, was only a 5 minute drive from my brother's apartment. I called him, and he said I could stay there. (He is on a second honeymoon)

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was so excited while I was packing my bags. My dad said it was ok for me to watch Gwen. As thrilled as I was to know she's out of the orphanage, we weren't completely out of dangers way yet. She said she hated her father, and he hated her. Jade even said that Gwen is better off in a gutter than with him. So yes I am worried as much as I am excited.

Upon packing I got a call. It was Gwen's new cell phone. I answered, thrilled to here her voice. Then crushed at what she had to say.

"Trent, I don't want you to come. Please leave me alone. What ever you do don't call, e-mail, text, or visit me. I want nothing else to do with you. Good bye." Then she hung up. I was crushed. She was sobbing the whole entire call. I would never stay away. Especially since something in my gut was telling me that she needed me, and something is horribly wrong. I need to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is ch5. Please enjoy!**

Gwen's POV

Ch5

My dad didn't seem so bad. I barley remember the guy, I was 3 ½ when he left my mom. My mom told me how bad he was, how lucky I am to, not remember him. And that I should never worried about the bastard ever. But he seemed nice. During the ride home from the orphanage he told me how devastated he was to hear of their deaths. Especially my brother, the son my father never knew he had. He told me he would take good care of me, and that everything would be all right. But that was a horrible lie.

When we got to our home on the upper east side of New York, I was amazed at our house. It was amazing. I had my own bedroom, bathroom, and walk-in closet. My room could use some serious redecorating though. He also gave me a cell phone, that new G1 thing from T-mobile with unlimited everything. He also gave me two laptops. One was a Toshiba 2009 xp that he said is strictly for school. Then a small Mac book, that I can use for my iPod, pictures and Aim. I when back to my room to call Trent and tell him that everything is ok and hand out my new numbers, and address.

After my call I heard loud noises coming from downstairs. I ran down to see if my dad was ok. He looked at me, his face full of furry. I suddenly became scared. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he questioned angrily. I didn't know how to respond. "Get your fat ugly ass down here now!" he screamed. "Excuse me? Did you just…" I began to snap back but was stopped short when he punched me across the face.

I fell across the room stunned. I could not believe this. Is this what my mom meant by a bad guy? He came back to me and started to kick me until I was crying in pain. He picked me up and threw me to the couch. He grabbed a magazine and headed my way. He had it opened to a picture of Trent. "You see this boy? See him Gwen? Answer me dam it!" he shouted as he slapped me across my face. "If you ever see him again, or he comes near this house, I will KILL him. Do you understand me?" he questioned. "I said, do you fucking understand?" he punched me in the gut. "YES I UNDERSTAND" I managed to get out. He then told me to go to my room.

Many things were flying threw my head. My father beating me, Trent's death threats, and I wanted to know why. But before I could question any further I had to do something. Trent told m he was coming tomorrow. I need to tell him not to come. It will kill me, but it must be done.

The phone rang only twice before he picked up. "Trent, I don't want you to come. Please leave me alone. What ever you do don't call, e-mail, text, or visit me. I want nothing else to do with you. Good bye." I chocked out before I completely broke down on the phone. What am I going to do?

I got messages from him all night, in every shape and form. So I e-mailed him a threat of my own to make him stop. I wrote a letter that included, "If you don't stop trying to get a hold of me, I will kill myself, in a way that's all over the news so you'll know I went through with it." It pained me to write it. It hurt even more when I got no reply's. He's out of my life now, for good. How the hell am I suppose to live?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Weeks past it everything got kind of routine.

Wake up

Change bandages

Get dressed for snob school (I go to this privet school and ware uniforms ugh)

School-

Go Home

Homework

Dad comes home

I try to Hide

I am found

I get Beaten

Sent to room to clean myself up

Cry myself to sleep

Repeat

Yea, pretty routine. Forming a rut that will forever remain with me. (Scars) I think everyday with my maid Lilly for a plan to get me out. Lilly is so sweet to me, almost like a mother. But I ignore her when my father is around for her well being. I called the cops once and learned that my dad is chief, so no point when you call for help; you get the number of the one hurting you. I don't have the courage to run away, or a place to run away to. So I guess I put up with hell until he kills me.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a long Thursday. Today me dad picked me up. When we got home, he slapped me around calling me names, I shall not repeat, and sent me to my room. I curled up on my bed, getting my pillow covered in blood and tears. I heard my father leave, and I prayed. I am not a very religious girl, but I need someone, and God was all I could turn to. "Pleas help me. Make it stop. Please!" I begged in tears. Then there was a knock on my balcony window, door, thing. I was surprised, my balcony is really high, and I was wondering who it could be.

I walked over to the door. Before I opened it I grabbed a long metal pipe I kept with me, just incase my father took it too far. I help it tight in my hands as I opened the glass door slowly.

I dropped my pipe at the sight of the angel standing right in front of me. Trent! I covered my mouth and began to cry. Then his smile was whipped off his face. "Gwen, what happened to you?" he questioned in shock. I had completely neglected my bleeding cheek, nose, and slightly bust lip. "What happened? Tell me!" she said coming in and taking me into his arms.

It felt so nice to be held by someone you loved. Especially after everything I have been through. I was thrilled he was here. I never wanted him to leave, to let go, to say goodbye ever again. But then I remembered my father's words.

"_If you ever see him again, or he comes near this house, I will KILL him. Do you understand me?" _his angry voice filled my head. I began to cry.

"No! Trent. You have to go. You have to leave NOW!" I screamed at him, trying to pry him off of me.

**Sad? Sry. Will update soon. Review please, even if it's a flame.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people of earth. Here is chapter 6. I hope you are enjoying this. I haven't gotten flames yet. So here we go. Oh by the way, if your wondering when DXC come in, in a couple of chapters. Depending on how long I decide to make them, either 2-3 chapters away. But no more than 4 I can promise you that.**

Trent's POV

I was shocked to se Gwen like this. She looks like she was beaten. I know she was, because when I saw her, she was getting into a car and drove away from school. I flowed the car to her place and watched her go in, followed by her father. Then I scaled the wall to what I hoped was her window. Thank god it was. But here she is beaten up, crying, trying to push me away. Something is wrong, and I want to know what.

"I am not leaving. What happened?" I asked her. I desperately wanted to help her. I know it must have been her father, who else did this in…..30 minutes?

"No—no---you ne-ne-need" she was crying so much she could barley talk. I just took her in my arms and held her. "Who hurt you?" I asked. I could feel her tense up. "I can tell someone beat you up. Now tell me who I need to look for." She began to cry again. I spotted a first aid kit near her desk and moved toward it, after I sat Gwen on the bed.

I opened it up and took out gaze, bandages, wipes, and an icepack that doesn't need to be frozen just shaken to be cold. I first opened a normal wipe and began to clean her face as she still cried and cringed every time I passed over a bruise or cut. As I was whipping her face more was revealed. Now that all her makeup was gone I found 2 other bruises, and a cut.

"Please tell me who?' I said carefully taking her face in my hands. "My-my-my." She could barley talk. "Fa-fa-fader" was all she managed to choke out before balling again. "It's ok. I am here now. He'll never hurt you again." She cheered up a little. But I was pissed as Fukien hell. Hasn't she been through enough? Nope, let's just give her an abusive father.

So many thought ran through my mind, but I decide to ask them when she was 100% calm. I helped her bandage up her cuts, and she didn't want the ice pack. She walked into her closet, closed the door and came out in a long sleeve shirt, t-shirt on top combo, and sweat pants. She sat back on the bed next to me, and I held her close. During the funeral, she seemed so fragile, like she would brake in my arms. Now, she's even worse.

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered. "He threaten to kill you if he ever caught you." She whispered to me. "I am not leaving with you here, with him." I said lifting her face too see hers. Despite all the bruises, scratches, and all she still was the most beautiful girl I have ever met. "I want….no I will help you. I promise." I said to her.

"Please. Save me from him. But not at the cost of you being killed." She said like she was going to cry again. "The only one who will be killed when we meet is him for laying a finger on you." She just curled into me more. Then there was a knock on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I was scared thinking it was her father. But then I thought, 'let it be him. So I can show him what happens when he hurts Gwen?' but instead Gwen just said "Come in" and I knew it wasn't her father. If it was she would make me hide first. It was her maid. The woman walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked at me and gasped. "Gwen, what's he doing here? If your fa- that man was home he would be dead." She explained in a slight British accent. I also caught how she didn't call him her father and I agree with her. "I know." We both said. "But I want to help her get the hell away from him." I said angry looking at the cuts and bruise again.

"So do I boy. We spend every night trying to think of a way to set her free, nothing comes to mind." The maid said. "Gwen would you and Trent like something to eat?" she questioned politely. "No thank you." Gwen said still not taking her head off my shoulder.

**********

We spent hours over how to get Gwen safe. Nothing came to mind, until the maid, whose name is Lilly, said "…there are something's we can't just run away from, we need to solve…" and it hit me. "RUN AWAY!" the ladies looked at me confused. "Gwen! Runaway from here." I said with a huge smile across my face. "If you run away, then it's not kidnapping. If you leave a note explaining why you ran, your father will be arrested. And you'll be free." I was so excited, nothing was wrong.

"Nice idea but if they find Gwen, and they will look for her, and the arrest him, she'll end up back in an orphanage." Lilly added. "Not unless she has a guardian." I pointed out. "My father is real close to finding a guardian for Gwen. You see he says that her mom left on in the will but…" I began to explain before Gwen cut me off. "She's been dead for ever. I never even met her." She said. "Why do you think that Gwen?" I asked. She was confused. "Could it be that she died before your mom married Satan? Why in the world would your mom right a will when you were 4 leaving you to a woman who's been dead for over 10 years?" I asked. "Someone did that purposely. My dad is looking for who is supposed to be your real legal guardian, and we're so close. If my dad shows the cops this when, I mean if, they find you then they have to help solve the crim." I couldn't finish my explanation because Gwen threw her arms around me in a huge hug.

"So, someone changed who Gwen's guardian is?" Lilly asked. "Precisely. We just need to find out who, and why. And the real guardian. So what do you say Gwen?" I said now looking in her eyes. "Want to run away?" she smiled a big bright smile. She didn't seem so fragile anymore. She seemed back to her old self, happy, healthy, full of life.

"Problem. Satan won't be back for 2 days. If Gwen has been missing two days before I realize she's been gone, then that's causes trouble for me." Lilly added. She was right. If we left her behind, she would be interrogated until she cracked. "What if you quit? And then two days latter Gwen has gone missing?" I asked. "Perfect." She said.

**********

Ok so here's the plan. Lilly is going to call and resin. She will say that Gwen is old enough to care fro herself and there are plenty of other maids, and leaves. After Lilly is gone out of state, Gwen breaks out of the house. The maids notices Gwen's gone, reads her note, calls cops, she's a run away. Home free.

"Ok ready?" I asked Lilly as she gripped the phone, and Gwen was still packing.

"Lets do this." She pressed talk, and walked out to yell at him, and quit. I helped Gwen pack. She only grabbed one bag, and filled it with 10 shorts,10 pants,10skirts,money,first aid kit, makeup,10bras,and 10panties…..not that I was counting them or anything. T.T

Then Lilly walked back in. "I am leaving now. Wait 2 hrs then go downstairs, then talk to a maid, ask for me, then when you found out I quite, runaway." Lilly said looking at Gwen. She took Gwen's face in her hands, and hugged her. "Take care Gwen. I wish I could give you my cell but it's too dangerous." "Not if I use a payphone." She said.

Lilly smiled and scribbled her cell number on a paper and handed it to Gwen. "Good bye." She said tearing up. The she looked at me, "Take care of her." She warned. "I will." I said. Lilly walked out. I wrapped my arms around Gwen in a hug. "I always will."

**End of chapter 7. Yea, ch8 coming soon!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gwen's POV**

I finished packing everything I would need. Then in a small bag I put inside my cell phone. I had a feeling 'leaving' this on the bus, could help. Here was what I had to do. I go downstairs, find out Lilly quit, run away crying, leave, buy buss ticket to Florida, leave cell phone on bus, walk 3 blocks, get into Trent's car, drive away. Sounds simple.

Trent left, to move his car and I went to begin faze two.

I walked down the stairs and looked around I spotted another maid named Carly. "Carly, where is Lilly? I need to ask her something." I said politely. "Gwen, I am sorry but Lilly just quit. Can I help you?" she said with a sympathetic tone. All the maids knew how Lilly and I had a relationship, and they also knew what my father did to me. "QUIT? SHE CAN'T QUIT. NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran upstairs. I pretended to fumble around for 15 minutes, then I was ready to leave. I grabbed the door knob and looked back, at what I was leaving behind.

I stuck my note on my door, and walked downstairs. My note stated: "I am running away to Florida. Don't look for me I don't want to be found. I can't take my fathers abusive hands anymore. Don't follow me. –Gwen." I waltzed out the front door with out being seen. Ok, that's good.

I drove to a parking lot and bought a parking ticket. 'This should also help' I thought. After abandoning my Mercedes, I bought a bus ticket, and walked toward my buss. There was a note saying that the driver was taking a bathroom break, but I can take my seat. I opened the door, and walked to the back seat where I left my phone and walked out, still not being seen.

The 3 block walk wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Before I knew it I was in Trent's car and we were driving away. Where you might ask? I don't give a fuck. Any where is better than this hell I am living.

**Trent's POV**

The drive was silent. I can tell Gwen must be all shaken up by this. We drove on the high way and over a huge river when Gwen asked me to pull over. I stopped the car and grabbed her arm. I was terrified at what she might want to do. "Why is something wrong?" I asked. "No, I just need to get rid of the credit card." She said holding up the card she used to buy her ticket. She opened the door, and threw the plastic bag filled with rocks and the card into the river. Then she walked in and we drove off. (EN: Never do this, it pollutes our waters T.T)

She fell asleep during the drive. I kept an eye on her, and the road making sure that both were ok. I was wondering where to go? Home? My father won't approve of me helping Gwen run away. Hotel? They can spot her. Where do I go? Then like it was planned my phone rang, it was Duncan. I pulled over to talk to him; (EN: NEVER TALK AND DRIVE!!!!) he's been in tight spots before, maybe he can help.

"Hey Trent, what's up?"

"Hey Duncan."

"So answerer my question."

"Well you see…"

"Oh wait I got great news."

"Ok, what?"

"You know how Courtney skipped a grade, well you too, anyway she's in college now, and we rented a 3 bedroom apartment like you suggested."

I had suggested that. "That's cool man."

"Yea well as, a thanks I want you to know that you can stay when ever you want. As long as you help with the bills."

As if he knew what was going on. "Dude you have no idea the perfect timing."

"*laughter* your welcome."

I look at Gwen, "Can I bring a girl?" I asked.

"*serious* Wow dude, I never thought you would get over Gwen that fast, but yea. As long as it won't be an everyday thing, then fine."

I would have told him, it was Gwen, but I didn't want to explain now. "Ok cool. Where is the place exactly?"

"Pennsylvania. Pocono, North East. She goes to Scranton College."

I looked at the parkway singe "I'll be there by morning. I don't know I am still in Jersey."

"Ok, but if no ones home when you are then there's a key under the matt. "

"Got it. See you soon. Bye"

"Bye"

I was shocked he didn't ask why I was in Jersey. But I was more thrilled than shocked. We had a place to chill. Thank God I also skipped a grade or else I would have to worry about school. I will have to get a job, to help pay the rent, though. I'll worry about that latter. Right now, I am glad I have a safe place to keep Gwen.

**********

It was noon when we reached the apartment. Duncan text me the address so I can look for it. Both him, and Courtney should be in school but Duncan is still in high school. I parked the car and Gwen woke up.

"Morning sleepy head. We have a place to stay." I whispered to her as I took off my seat belt. "Where are we?" she asked in a yawn.

"Pennsylvania. Come on." I said helping her out of the car.

Like Duncan said the key was under the mat. I put our bags down, (on my quest fro Gwen, I had two suite cases with me filled with clothes and what not) and opened the door.

There was a note on the table with my name on it.

"Drear Trent and friend,

We had to go to school. Feel free to raid the fridge and unpack. Your room is the 2nd on the right. Hope you don't mind sharing. Glad you're here.

Courtney and Duncan

P.S. Welcome"

I walked to our room. It was decent. A dresser, full length mirror, full sized bed, and a closet. This could work, I told myself. Gwen walked in, took her jacket off, and plopped on the bed. I caught sight of her scars, and fresh cuts. If I ever find that man, I will kill him. She sat up and looked at me, "Sorry I am being rude. Is this were I am staying, or you?" she asked. She looked so tired, and beat up. I sat down next to her.

"Both if you don't mind." I said looking at her. "Not really." She said with a broken smile. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I want to make the pain go away. I will do anything to help her.


	9. Chapter 9

Trent's POV

Wow Gwen is really tired! As soon as she out her head back down on the bed she fell asleep. She's probably still in shock. I put the suitcases to the side. We'll unpack when she wake's up.

I walked into the hall with my phone. I decide to call my dad.

"Hello? Trent is this you?" my father asked.

"Yea, it me. What's new?'

"Were the hell are you?"

"Pennsylvania. Why?"

"Why in gods name are you there?"

"College" I lied.

"What? Last time you called you were looking for Gwen. What happened?" he sounded very concerned.

"Well like she said. But I stopped her and left. I don't know why but she really doesn't want me there. Why else would she threaten her own life?' I referred back to that e-mail she sent me.

"That's a case for another day. Right now we have bigger issues." O crap. Did he know?

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"We found out, that there was a ……." Signal is being lost.

"DAD! YOU THERE?" I asked.

"I am _____ touch ______call _______bye." He screamed into the phone before he hung up.

Nice.

Then I looked at the clock. 3:12 Duncan should be home soon. Just then he walked in.

"Hey dude. What's up?" he asked throwing his bag across the floor. "Where is mystery girl?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. But before I can reply.

"Duncan leave him alone. Hi Trent, good to see you again." Courtney said coming in.

Her tone was sentimental. Then she hugged me. "It must be so tough. But this is so not the answer. I am glad you came, we can help you." She said in the embrace.

"Help? With what?" I asked completely lost.

"Don't you know? I though this was the reason for Jersey, and other woman." Courtney explained. The she took out today's paper.

On it front page was a picture of Gwen with huge red letter reading MISSING. I read more into it.

…..Gwen Sullivan has run away from her Upper east side home in NY. Officers are unaware of as to why she left. But they have a lead that her father was abusive and made her run. … … … But they also believe that there is more to this than a simple running away case. Like a well thought out kidnapping. …

OMFG

I was so shocked. KIDNAPPING!?!?!? They have it all wrong NO!!!!

"Oh Trent. I think she's fine. I have a gut feeling she is ok." She said in another embrace. I sighed.

I took a seat on the couch. "Guys I need to tell you something, but you need to hear me out 100% before you interrupt ok?" I asked.

"You know who kidnapped her?" Duncan said angry.

"Sort of. But you see…." I began to explain when we heard my bedroom door open. Gwen walked out rubbing her eyes. She looked up and saw Courtney and Duncan with their jaws dropped.

"_**YOU**_ KIDNAPPED HER?????!!!!" They said simultaneously.

"Kidnapped?" Gwen questioned.

"Trent I never thought you were such an, an, …an ass!" She said hugging the now shocked but still half asleep Gwen. Then Courtney saw her scars. "Oh my gosh! What did he do to you?" Courtney said. I need to clear thing up soon.

"He cut me, threatened me, and …." Gwen began but stopped when Duncan punched me across the face.

Black Out

(AN: Sorry call me evil but I LOVED that part. I think it was soooo funny)

I woke up in my bed, with Gwen next to me looking concerned. "Are you ok?" she asked.

I just smiled. Then she smiled in response.

"Now that you're awake. Mind telling us what the fuck is going on?" Duncan said.


	10. Chapter 10

Trent's POV

"I would love to." I said sitting up. Luckily Duncan didn't hit me too hard, there was no evidence he knocked me out.

"You see I came to visit Gwen, and when I did, I found her all cut up, bleeding, covered in scars, and bruised. I asked what happened and she told me her father…..sorry the man who has adopted her, beats her for no reason. We packed our bags, left a note, and ran away." I explained taking Gwen in a hug. "No one can know she is here. They will just give her back, and her life would be a bigger hell than it was." I said looking at her.

"Why do they think she was kidnapped then?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know. We clearly stated in her note, why she ran away." I said confused. Hello we like said he father was beating her. Why isn't he arrested?

"What do you plan to do?" Duncan said. "If they find her here, they will say you kidnapped her." He finished.

"We left no trail. They won't find us. And if they do, we tell them the truth." I said. I can feel Gwen slightly shacking under my arms. She was so strong on the island. Now, she's a braking china doll. I have to protect her.

"I don't believe you two. If what you're saying is true then why didn't you just call the police in the first place?" Courtney asked. Gwen shot up. She walked off the bed and over to Courtney. Gwen's walk was full of rage, as she stood directly in front of Courtney. Gwen raised her hand, Courtney flinched, thinking Gwen would strike her. Instead Gwen took off her chocker necklace. I even gasped at the sight.

Under he necklace was a long, red cut line. "This is what happened when I tried to call for help." Gwen growled pointing to her neck. Then to her arms. "And when I screamed to loud." The to another cut on her wrist, "And when I threatened him." The she lifted her shirt a little to show huge cuts across her stomach, "And when I ran outside in the middle of his 'disciple' as he called it. I won't cause trouble. I will cook, clean, and hide. All I want is to live." Gwen said her voice cracking slightly and she began to cry slightly.

"Even if this was a plan, do you think me, or Trent would have been able to cut me?" she said. Then she sat back down on the bed.

"Duncan we need to talk." She said walking outside with Duncan tailing. As soon as the door closed, I wrapped my arms around her. "Why didn't you show me the one on your neck?" I asked. She was crying again. "I- I- I- didn't w-wa-want you to- do----something---dumb." She choked out before completely braking down. "I didn't want to cause trouble. I just want to be free of the pain." She cried into me. "I'm so-" I cut her short

"Don't there is nothing for you to be sorry about. You're safe now. That's all that matters." I said hugging her tight. It sickens me, as if, losing her family wasn't enough she has an abusive father, and now no place to stay?

Courtney's POV

"I am not comfortable having them here. What if we get arrested for helping criminals?" I asked moving into the kitchen.

"They aren't criminals." Duncan said

"Still, runaways, we can get into trouble." I shrieked at him. I am not going to juvy fro harboring runaways.

"What do we do then? Send them out on the street? They have no one else. You saw Gwen. We can't let him find her. I am not worried about being caught; I am worried about them being found. If they find her, they'll send her back." He explained

I haven't thought about that. "Fine. But we should help her get justice instead of hiding." I explained.

Duncan just sighed. "Fine. But take it slow. I know what it's like to run and hide. But I was never beaten nearly to death." He said. I felt a little ashamed. No wonder I couldn't help but not want her here. I never knew what it was like. Duncan has, and Trent loves her so he feels her pain.

Then we walked back to the room, Trent was waiting outside.

"Guys, listen, we want to apologize. Thanks for the room offer, but we don't want you to do anything you don't want to. So, we'll stay at a hotel, until the press arrests her father. Ok?" He explained.

"Fuck that. You two are staying until you have to leave. We want to help." Duncan spoke up. It was so sweet that he wants to help a friend.

"Thanks. Are you sure?" Trent asked again.

"Of course it is. We want to help." I said. He smiled. I hope I am making the right choice here.


	11. Chapter 11

Trent's POV

Gwen and I have just finished unpacking our things. Well really me, and my things since she just sat on the bed. I crawled next to her and hugged her. She snuggled into my arms. I just kept repeating how everything would be ok.

Then Courtney walked. "Guys, TV now!" she screamed. "Chanel 5" then ran out. I picked up the remote to the small TV and put the channel on to channel 5.

It was Gwen's father being interviewed. "I just hope she comes back soon." He said crying. "Do you have any idea as to were she can be?" the reporter asked. "Not a clue where. But I know she must be with that Trent boy. All she ever did was talk to about him. I think we have a Romeo and Juliet thing going on." He said before crying again. Then it was the anchor woman. "It is till unknown if Gwen is in Florida, but the authorities are looking every where. Including her past team mates from TDI. More on this case at 11."

"He must have changed the note." Gwen said eyes still glued to the TV. "There's no other reason for him, to be begging to get me back." She finished as she began to break down again.

Then Courtney walked in again. "I thought you guys said you left a note that said…." But I cut her short.

"We did, he obviously changed it." I said slightly angry. Why can't she trust us?

"I say you go to the cops, tell them why you ran, and then everything will be over." She explained.

"Yea, but Gwen ends up back in an orphanage." I added. That's silenced Courtney's big mouth for once. "You got a plan that works please let us know." I snapped back.

"Don't be rude." Gwen whispered looking at me, with sad eyes. "She could have kicked us out. The least you can do is listen to what she has to say." Gwen finished.

Courtney's POV

Wow what Gwen said made me feel like I am a total bitch. She's being nice, and I want them out. Wow I really feel bitchy now. :(

Trent's POV

I noticed Gwen was getting tired. I was also unable to keep my eyes open. "Duncan, can you record the 11 o'clock news for Gwen and me? I can't stay up any longer." I yawned.

"No problem." He said working the TiVo on the living room plasma.

I walked back into the bedroom. Gwen has just gotten changed into her PJ's. She was wearing a long black shirt, short midnight blue shorts, and long over the knee-knee highs. I put on a pair o pants and a white shirt, and slid into bed with her. She was examining her scars and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you ok." I asked as I gently kissed her.

"I may not look it. But yes. I am great." She said as she turned to face me. She is so beautiful. I hate to see her all broken down like this. A worried expression came across her face.

"Don't worry. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel." I said as I pushed her hair from her face.

"True. But what if the light is an oncoming Train?" she asked really serious. I heard that as an icon once. I thought it was supposed to be funny. But when Gwen said it, there was no humor and I understood it. The train wasn't meant to be taken as a joke, but as a serious message. Saying that there is a light, but it could be worst than the dark hole. I grabbed Gwen and held her close.

"No, it's the way out. I will help you get there. I promise." I whispered into her ears.

"I trust you." She whispered back, before falling asleep in my arms. I also fell asleep then.

11 O'clock News

Good evening my name is Amanda Church and I will be reporting the case o the young missing girl Gwen Swanson. She is well known for TDI and TDA. During her time off the show she lost her family to a fire and was sent to live with her step father Mr. James Collins.(AN: IDK if I mentioned his name earlier but if I didn't here it is. Also I know it's a sucky name. I am running out of ideas for names) He was at work one day and returned to find his daughter missing. He said, "She did seem gloomy, but never depressed. She always spoke of this boy named Trent and how she wanted to see him so badly. …" in her note she said she was heading toward Florida but the officials find that hard to believe. They say no runaway reviles where they run away to. Her phone was found on a bus to Florida, but not her. Officers are investigating anyone who might have any information on her where about. If you have any information that can help in this case please call the number below.

The officials also believe this might have been possible kidnapping since the note left behind was not her handwriting. It's also said it looks to be written by a man, a very angry man. Another suspicion is the fact that she ran off 1 hour after her favorite maid quite. One maid says, "Lilly quit, and hour latter Gwen comes down asking for her, I told her she quite, and she ran off crying…"

Please help bring Gwen home, before something horrible happens to her. And if this is a kidnapping case there will be serious issues, and a court case.

Thank you, for staying with us. I am Amanda Church and this is Fox Five News. Stay tuned for Sports.


	12. Chapter 12

Courtney's POV

I stayed up to watch the news. I don't know what to do? I want to help Trent and Gwen but I have a hard time believing them. I want to believe them, but I don't know. I have a gut feeling I am getting into something more serious than a runaway case. If they did runaway then why isn't he persecuted? Well they did say the note left wasn't written by Gwen. But they also said that they will be looking for leads. That means they will be looking for Trent. Oh My Gosh! Her father is trying to frame Trent!!!!! But why???

I couldn't sleep. All I could think of was why in the world her father wanted to blame Trent for this. I could get how he will. Gwen said she was threatened that if she saw Trent, he would kill Trent. The he clearly keeps bringing him up in the interviews. All I know is he wants to put this all on Trent. Why? I need to figure that out.

It was 9 o'clock and I couldn't wait for them to wake up any longer. I knocked on there door until someone opened it. It was Trent. He looked tired and grouchy. Gwen was sitting up in bed rubbing he eyes.

"You'll never believe this." I said to Trent.

**********

Trent's POV

"I can't believe he's trying to pin this down on me? He's going to make it look like I kidnapped Gwen, beat her, and get me arrested. But why?" I screamed putting my hands on my head.

"I don't know. But you need to do something fast. They will be interrogating you." Courtney said.

"Not if we run…" Gwen began to put in.

"It will only make it worst." Duncan, Courtney, and I said together.

"Tell the truth?" Courtney questioned

"Yea, that's perfect. Then her father gets arrested, Trent's a hero, and Gwen gets put back into an orphanage." Duncan said

Everyone was thinking. I thought of something. "Jade." I shouted out. Everyone, even Gwen looked at me confused. "If Jade is qualified for adoption then…." I trailed off

"She can adopt me when I get put back there." Gwen finished with a smile.

"Who's Jade?" Courtney questioned.

"I grew up with her. She's like a second mother." Gwen explained. "She has been trying to adopt me ever since the accident happened." Gwen said with a smile on her face.

She was so full of light now. She didn't look like a broken doll anymore she looked somewhat back to normal.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed my dad' number.

Ring, Ring

"Trent. What the fuck is going on?" My dad yelled

"I need to ask you something." I replied

"Cops just left asking where you are. Do you know you're a suspect for the kidnapping of Gwen?" he continued.

"I know. But I didn't kidnap her. Now tell me…" I was cut short

"What? You know where she is. Fuck tell someone so this is all over." He snapped.

"Dam it. Can you listen to me? I need to know, if Jade is certified to adopt? Then I can answer those questions." I yelled back. I never raised my voice to my father so I was nervous.

"Yes she is. What the hell dose this have to do with anything?" he replied.

"That's all I needed to know. Bye dad." I said and hung up. I didn't want to talk to him.

I turned my phone off so he can't call back. I looked at Gwen, whom seemed shocked due to me raising my tone. "She's certified." I said to her. Her face lit up in the most beautiful smile I have seen in weeks. I hugged her. "We're almost there Gwen." I whisper to her ear.

I told her there was a light at the end, and it was a way out.

Ding dong.

"I've got it." Courtney yelled.

Little did I know we weren't out yet.

"Trent. Someone's here to see you." Courtney called in a nervous tone.


	13. Chapter 13

Trent's POV

I walked into the hall; Courtney left the door of a moment. "It's Jade!" she said with a huge smile.

"Let her in. I'll get Gwen." I said full of excitement. Yes of all the people I wanted to see now it's Jade. I literally jump on the bed and grabbed Gwen's hands.

"Jades here." Is all I said, before she hoped up and ran out the room with me trailing behind.

I got in front of her and noticed she was staring in shock. I turned to fins who it was.

Sitting down wasn't Jade. But another lady. Jade was Japanese, skinny, and had long black hair. This woman was curvy, American, and had long blond hair. Clearly not Jade. I got angry and balled my hands in fists. She smiled and snapped a picture with her red camera. "Perfect." She hissed. "Your anger and her fear make it more believable." She finished. She began to walk away with her red dress following her like a river of blood.

Duncan shut the door before she could leave. She turned sharply and began to speak. "My real name is Hilary. I work for your father. By now you should have guessed we are blaming this kidnapping act on you. But we want to make you a deal." She said as poison flooded her words.

"Hand over the girl, and we will drop the kidnapping case." She said extending her arm to Gwen.

"And if we refuse?" I asked grabbing Gwen's hand.

"Then we go to the cops with this new found evidence." She said sliding her camera in between her breast. Ok forget about trying get that. "So what will it be?" she asked in a snake like tone.

"Get the fuck out of here NOW!!!!" I screamed at her taking Gwen in my arms. "You honestly expect me to just hand her back to the devil himself?" I yelled at her. She was taken back.

"Suite yourself. We will have Gwen back, either way." She walked toward us and I pushed Gwen behind me, acting like a human shield. "Gwendolyn." She said over my shoulder. I backed up.

"Don't talk to her." I yelled. She ignored me.

"I wanted to deliver a message from your father. He says, you've made him angry. He also said he keeps his promises." I can sense Gwen freezing up. "I knew you'd understand that. But he said he'll take that back, if I return with you." She said again.

Gwen pushed me out of the way and took Hilary's hand.

"Gwen." I called grabbing her other hand, and slapping Hilary's off Gwen. "Leave NOW!" I yelled. Hilary smiled and left.

Then Gwen looked at me.

"Why did you do that?" she cried. "Why did you stop me? Do you know what's going to happen?" she yelled at me.

"Yeah Gwen, you'll be safe." I said back to her. She began to cry.

"He's going to kill you. That was his promise." She chocked out. I can feel everyone freeze up. "He's not going to stop." She yelled. "There is no way around it." She cried. Then I thought of something.

"Maybe there is." I said. She looked at me confused. "Gwen, let's rob a bank." I said calmly.

"What?!?" Everyone yelled.

"If we rob a bank we'll be put in prison. Not really steal anything, just threaten them enough to call the cops. We'll be safe in prison." I answered.

"You're crazy." Courtney said.

"Prison is better than home." Gwen admitted. "I'm in." she said. "Wait in prison we won't be able to see each other." She said.

I didn't think of that. "Ok, then lets go to the state police station and confess, before they call." I said. She nodded.

**********

We drove fast down to the station leaving Courtney and Duncan in a daze. "We tell them every little detail. Don't leave anything out." I said as we parked. Before we got out I looked her in her eyes. "This is it." I said. She began to tear up.

I hugged her tight and kissed her passionately before we walked toward the doors. "Just hold onto me. Don't let go. No matter what ok?" I whispered to her. She responded by tightening her grip on me. Then we burst threw the doors.

**AN: Ok short I know, but I don't want to end I too soon. Yes it is true, this story is coming to a close :( so I want to lengthen it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Trent's POV**

Everyone stared bas we burst threw. I yelled. "I am Trent Austen, and this is Gwen Swanson. She has been with me for the past weeks, but wasn't kidnapped. We ran away after I found out her father was beating her. Please help us." I said breathing hard. Gwen tightened her grip. "People are after us, so please put us behind those bars to keep us safe." I said pointing to the empty cell.

"Ok." Said a brunette female cop. She walked us to the cell. "Stay here until I get a specialist to interrogate you two." She said opening the cell. I went in. But Gwen was grabbed and pulled out. I turned fast to grab her but, the door was locked. An officer handcuffed her, and held a gun to her head.

"You stupid boy. I knew you would do this." The female cop said. Then she removed her wig, and it was Hilary. She was holding a gun, under Gwen's chin. "Naughty girl. Your father has missed you. Time to go home." She said.

"Don't you dare." I screamed. Hilary laughed, and walked away with out saying another word. "Gwen!!!!" I screamed.

"TRENT!!!!" she screamed back, but was taken away.

"No." I said before I began to cry. I thought this would be our escape ticket. But I just handed her back. And I'll get the heat. Perfect.

Hilary walked back in and stood before my cell. "I just wanted to thank you for bringing Gwen safely back home, and confessing to kidnapping her. You're father will be here soon, and you have a court case next week. Once again thanks." She snickered before she walked outside. I looked outside and saw Gwen being forced into a car. I quickly memorized the license plate. 3h5dd-77a they aren't getting away with this. Then a huge muscular man came in and opened the cell. "You're coming with me. Sawyer wants a word with you about his daughter." He said in a deep tone as he handcuffed me, and led me to a second car, leaving before Gwen's, and taking a different route. I am guessing Sawyer is Gwen's dad.

**Gwen's POV**

They threw me in a car. I was handcuffed so I wouldn't do anything. I sat between 2 huge guys; each of them had a gun. In the passenger seat was Hilary, but I couldn't see the driver.

We made it to the New York house faster than I had hoped. Inside pacing the floor, was that man. "Oh, Gwen, it's so good to see you again." He said with a smile. "I told you that boy was nothing but trouble. But it's ok, because your home." He hugged me as if he really cared for my safety. "Now Gwen you'll be a good girl now right?" he asked. I stomped on his foot answering is question.

Hilary slapped me across the face hard as the other guys held their guns to my head. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would stop. "Don't worry she will." My father said forcing a smile. "Because we have something she wants." He laughed.

"Gwen, my dear Gwendolyn. I want you to do everything I saw, and no one gets hurt. Ok?" he said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" I asked holding back the tears that were ready to fall from my eyes.

"Open, the door." He said. Hilary walked forward and pressed a switch hidden behind a picture, and the book self opened. When I saw what was inside I screamed.

"No, don't you dare. Please don't." I begged as tears fell from my eyes. "Don't do this. Let them live please." I begged. I couldn't look at the two miserable souls being held in chains. Two people who loved me unconditionally, being treated like this, because of me.

"Fine, but you need to do everything we say." He said closing the door, hiding the prisoners. "Now I know this time, that Trent boy won't be an issue." He said sweetly to me.

**AN: Who are the prisoners? Why is it so hurtful to Gwen? What will happen to Trent? Is he one of the prisoners? What will they do? What doses Sawyer want Gwen to do? **

**All answered in the next chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Gwen's POV**

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked afraid of an answer. He just smiled smugly.

"What I said I would do if you ever saw him again." He chuckled.

"NO!!!! Please! Don't!!!" I screamed at him. He slapped me.

"Fine, but this is your last chance. I find out your seeing him again, and he's dead." He threatened. Then he picked up his phone. "Let him live." He said then he hung up. "Go to your room and clean up." He hissed. I slowly walked back to my room.

**Trent's POV**

The guys who took me out of the cell were now beating me up in a field miles away from town. Then I heard a cell phone ring and the guy with the steel bat answered it. "Yes boss. ……." then he hung up.

"Boss said to let him live." He said to the other guy with a pipe. Then he dropped the pipe and go into the car and they both drove off.

I found a mirror covered in dirt near me and I looked in it. I was bleeding from my lip, my head, hands, and my mouth. I am pretty sure I broke my knuckles trying to fight them off. But that doesn't matter now. Nothing dose. Not even the sharp pain in my stomach, and the fact they tried to kill me. All that matters is Gwen. I got up and ran in the direction of the car. I kept running until a motorcyclist stopped in front of me.

"Hey dude what's wrong? You need a hospital." He said.

"No, I need a ride. Trust me I am fine, please give me a lift." I begged.

"Ok fine." He said motioning for me to hop on. I told him to stop 3 blocks from her father's house. I knew getting in would be harder, but I need to save her.

I entered through an open back door and carefully walked the halls. It seemed to be empty until I reached the living room. He was standing in the middle his back facing me. I hid in a closet when he turned around. I don't think he saw me.

"Gwen!!!!!!!!!" he yelled with the fury of hell in his voice.

Then Gwen came running down stairs and stood before him. "Yes father?" she asked in a polite tone. I can see she had new bandages on, and new bruises. That basterd hasn't have her for a day and he beat her already.

He looked at her pissed. Then he punched her across the face so hard she fell to the floor. I wanted to burst threw the door, but it was stuck.

He kept punching her, and kicking her yelling at her calling her names.

Then he picked her up. "Go to your room." He hissed. But as she turned he grabbed her arm and twisted it so hard I even hear it crack.

She screamed out in agony begging him to stop. I can see the tears falling from her eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to kick the door down when I stopped because Hilary walked in.

"Sawyer what are you doing?" he gave her a death look piercing like glares. "She has a photo shoot in 3 hours and your breaking her arm. Stop." She yelled. He released her and she collapsed on the floor.

"Clean her up, I don't want evidence." He hissed leaving the room. Hilary sat Gwen down on the couch and cleaned her wounds.

"So your going to take pictures, your going to smile, be happy, and when asked about Trent, you broke up with him for cheating on you got?" Hilary said making Gwen's face look flawless. Gwen nodded.

"Good. Your arm isn't broken….yet. Do good or it will be." She threatened leaving. Gwen crumbled on the couch and she began to cry. "Don't ruin your make up sweetie." She called.

Gwen sat up, and dried her eyes. I was about to open the door when Sawyer came back. "Lets go, or we'll be late. And remember, happy." He said pushing her out the door with Hilary following. I waited until the car was gone then I got out of the closet. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I had to do something. So I began to search the house. Thank god it was empty now.

**********

I came across Sawyers office. I started to go threw his files looking for any evidence on what he's planning, or doing to Gwen. Then I saw security camera monitors. I rewound and pressed play. On the video it showed him beating Gwen. I wanted to break the monitor and burn the video, but instead I took it with me.

I also found a diary that said everything he was planning.

'_Today the slut I call a daughter came back. I will teach her to disobey me. She ran off with that boy again. He will be a distraction for her and she won't be able to work. I'll kill him if I have to. She needs to win the next TDI season or else she's dead. I have to go send her to a photo shoot. This is her first test._

_-Sawyer'_

I also took this. I can't believe it. All he wants Gwen for is money? He just wants the money she could win? He is using her? That son of a bitch. I will kick his ass so hard he'll never be able to sit again. I'll make him wish he where dead. I'll make him regret adopting Gwen. I'll make him be sorry hurting her. I'll make him rue breathing.

Then I heard a car pulling up. I looked out the window and Sawyer, Hilary and Gwen where walking to the house. I need to hide. I ran to Gwen's room and hid in her closet…again.

I heard screaming from downstairs. I knew he was beating her again. I opened the closet door and as my hand grabbed the knob to open her bed room door I heard a gun shot.

Everything froze…..no one made a noise. I didn't know what to do. I backed away from the door fearing the worst. "He shot her……" I whispered to myself. Then I heard slow foot steps coming to the door. But I was still in a daze; I didn't care if he found me. In fact I want him to, so I can kill him. But it wasn't Sawyer who opened the door. It was Gwen, and she had blood splattered all over her face and body but she seemed unharmed.

I don't think she saw me; the darkness of her room hid me well. My blood covered girlfriend walked to her balcony and stepped out. I watched her, but I stopped viewing when she got on top of the railing. I ran to her and grabbed her by her waist just as she jumped off.

She seemed terrified that I grabbed her, but when I pulled her to the balcony I grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"What's wrong with you? What were you doing?" I yelled in a whisper. Tears began to come down her eyes. "Gwen?" I said panting hard before she collapsed into me.

She was broken beyond repair. Something happened downstairs that shouldn't have happened. And it will scar her for life. But what?

**AN: Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I left it on a very wonderful cliff hanger. Who got shot? Who shot who? Why am I asking you when I know the answers? All answered in the next chapter. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Ok this is the last chapter but from Gwen's POV**

**Gwen's POV**

Back in my room, or prison cell is a better word, I though up of ways to get away. I packed my bags again and decide to run, and never stop running. Then I heard Sawyer call me name. Here goes another beating.

As soon as I made it downstairs he began to beat me senseless. He punched me, called me names, and kicked me when I fell. I was very grateful though that Trent wasn't here to see this. I would hate to know he witnessed me being treated like this. (T.T)

Finally he stopped and let me retreat to my room. But I as I turned he twisted my arm so hard he almost broke it. Then Hilary somewhat came to my rescue. She cleaned me up, and told me I had a photo shoot. When she left me I began to cry until it was time to leave.

**********

I did a photo shoot for some new clothing line. I had never modeled before but today I had to, and I had to be good.

I also did a make up add for a magazine. And finally I had an interview with a designer I never heard of for a runway show.

After all that faking, forced smiles, covering scars and wounds, I felt dead inside. The Gwen I was is dead. The Gwen that would fight, and stand firm, and never do this is dead and buried. I am merely a shell of what I once was. I can't live this way. I don't deserve this. I deserve death.

Finally I was home, and Sawyer told me to wait in the living room. Hilary walked in behind him. He came to me, and punched me again. He beat me over and over. I can feel blood leaving my body. I can taste it in my mouth. I can see it on the floor and on his hands. I figured he should just kill me, end it, and beat me to death. DO IT!!!! But a maid walked in and stood in front of me.

"That's enough Mr. Sawyer. You shall not lay another finger on her." She screamed.

"Back off bitch or I'll kill you." He warned.

"I don't believe you. From day one I was threatened with death. You're all talk. Want to kill me fine. But don't you dare hurt her ag…" she stopped mid sentence with a gun shot.

I was standing behind her, and her blood splattered all over me. Then she fell to the floor. Sawyer was holding a gun that had been fired. "You got your wish." He hissed lowering his gun.

"Sawyer!" Hilary said running in. "You said no one would get hurt." She cried looking at the maid dead body.

"I said you wouldn't get hurt." He corrected. He looked at me and aimed the gun to me. "Go to bed, or your next. I am not kidding." He said. I slowly retreated to my room.

I left a bloody trail to my room. I know I could never sleep again. I could never do anything normal again. Those night where I would snuggle in bed…GONE. Warm sweet kisses shared between Trent and me….GONE. My love…GONE. My innocence…GONE. My will to live…..GONE. My reason to breathe….GONE. My life…..will be soon.

I opened the door to my cold, dark, unforgiving room. I didn't need to think this over. There isn't anything I want more right now.

I walked over to my balcony and opened the door. I stepped out into the cold wind and stepped on the railing. "Good bye." I whispered to myself. Then I leaned forward ready to plummet to my death….. when someone grabbed my waist.

"What's wrong with you? What were you doing?" Trent yelled in a whisper. Tears began to come down my eyes. He was beaten as well. He had cuts on his face, his knuckles were swollen, probably broke, and his lip was busted. But what grabbed my attention was the rage of hell burning in his eyes. "Gwen?" he said panting hard as his face grew soft and sincere. I collapsed into him.

He knew how dangerous Sawyer could be yet he's here again. "What are you doing here? He's trying to kill you." I said between tears.

"Oh, and what was I supposed to do? Let him torture you until you killed yourself? If I didn't come when I did you would have done just that." He said furious and sad. "Why Gwen?" he asked as a tear fell from his eye.

"I just wanted it to end." I cried. "After what happened, I will never be the same. There is no point to live. Every breath I take is a waste. Every time my heart beats is a waste. I deserve to die." I nearly screamed. He just held me to his chest showing no sings of letting go.

"If you die, what will I do? I won't be able to live on. You aren't a waste." He growled that last part. Then he pulled me away to look me in the eyes. "You are the best thing in the world. You're smart, beautiful, talented, independent, and I love you more that anything in the world. I will take you away from him, and keep you safe." He said as tears came down his face. Along with blood from the gash on his forehead.

I just collapsed into him again. He helped me inside my room, and sat me on the bed. "What happened down stairs?" he asked still holding me to him.

"He killed a maid for standing up for me. Right in front of me." I said before crying again. Trent got up and walked to the bathroom and I heard the bath tube filling up. He came out and grabbed my hand.

"Clean up." He said gently. My arm was in so much pain I was struggling to get my clothes off. He helped me with it.

I was embraced but this isn't something that he should see sexy. I am covered in another woman's blood and cuts. When I was in the tube full of warm water and bubbles, he even helped clean me up. I saw the gash growing bigger.

"You need stitches." I said looking at it. He looked up in a mirror.

"After your bath we'll stop at a hospital." He said. I shook my head.

"We can't leave. Especially after he killed that woman." I said. "I'll do it. I have stitched myself up 5 times before." I said his eyes widened and the number of time I have fixed myself.

**********

After my wounds were wrapped up, and I had clean, non blood covered, clothes on I grabbed the first aid kit. I opened it to find I had no more anesthetics. I got up and opened my draw. Inside I kept a bottle of Vodka incase I ran out of anesthetics.

"What's that for?" Trent questioned finishing his hands.

"To numb the pain." I said putting some on a gaze to clean him with. "This will sting." I said running it over his cut. He cringed but stayed firm. "Drink some." I said sterilizing the needle.

"I don't drink." He said.

"You will once I start to sew you up. Drink." I said now threading the needle. He sighed and took a big gulp cringing at the taste.

**********

"Ouch…dam it." He cursed as I sewed the 10th stitch.

"Sorry, only a few more. This would hurt a lot more if you didn't have that vodka." I said going back in with the needle. He cringed again, and took another sip.

"Ok, that's enough, your going to be drunk if you keep drinking." I said taking the bottle from him. He was already a little tipsy, but still sane.

15 more stitches latter and he was done. He collapsed on the bed in pain.

"Sorry I tried to be gentle." I said lying next to him. He turned to me and smiled.

"No it's not your fault. You did good." He whispered. Then he took me in his arms and held me to his chest for a while. It felt good to b held. Comforting, and made me feel protected.

"So what's our new plan?" I asked now laying on top of him to look at his face.

"Sleep. Think in the morning." He said closing his eyes.

"But if Sawyer finds you, you'll be …" he cut me short placing his fingers to my lips.

"I don't think he'll be here tomorrow. He was a body to hide and a cover story to make." He said smiling slightly. I also smiled a week smile under his finger. He moved his finger off my lips, and moved his hand behind my head. He gently lowered my head to his and he kissed me softly on the lips.

I kissed him back placing my hands on his chest. He kept his hand on my head, but moved his other to my back holding me to him. Then he slowly slid his tongue into my mouth in a chase tongue kiss. Like the kind at weddings. Then he stopped and moved away to face me.

His breath hitting my face, warming me up. _There was a big chance we might die tomorrow or tonight. And there is something I have to do before I die I thought.._ He looked m in the eyes and I whispered to him, "If this is our last night together…we should make it remember able." I whispered. He shook his head in disagreement.

"Gwen I don't think that's best." He whispered in a slightly husky tone. I can tell he wanted to, too but was trying to act like Mr. Perfect-boyfriend-not-till-your-married-type. But these might just be our last breaths.

"But what if he kills us, then what?" then I leaned into his ear and whispered, "I don't want to die a virgin. Please be my first." I begged in a whispered tone. And then he gently kissed me again and rolled on top of me. After that he gently and carefully fulfilled my wish.

**AN: I tried to end it on a sweet note, and not a dirty one. If you think this is dirty, then screw you. Next chapter coming soon. **


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up the next morning wrapped in his arms. I felt nice to wake up next to him, and being held by him. Comforting, and serine. I felt protected and safe in his arms. Then he stirred and looked down at me with a smile. I was half awake and was snuggling into his chest with every passing second. "Good morning." He whispered. I giggled and snuggled even closer to him, if that was even possible. "We should get going." He whispered getting up. I sat up and I watched with sleepy eyes as he got dressed.

"Where will we go?" I asked in a yawn.

"Anywhere that's not here." He said pulling on his pants. "I think we got to my dads place. He's a lawyer, he can help us." He said pulling his shirt down. I carefully climbed out of bed. My arm was in so much pain, maybe I did break it? I slowly began to put my clothes back on being careful of my pain that throbbed in pain.

"How's your head." I asked now fully dressed.

He looked in a mirror. "Throbbing, been better. But I'm alright." He said turning to me with a smile. I smiled back and sat by him.

"Let's go. This time, he wont find us." He whispered as he kissed me gently. His lip was still busted, but that didn't stop him, and didn't really bug me.

"Ok." I said kissing him back. "Oh and thanks for last night." I said with a blush falling across my cheeks. He smiled and kissed me again. Before he could respond my door flew open.

"You little whore!!!" Sawyer yelled pulling me off the bed and tossing me to the floor. Before he had a chance to kick me, Trent punched him in the face.

They fought back and forth until Sawyer kneed Trent in 'a place where the sun don't shine' and he crumpled over in pain. Then he faced me and grabbed me y my bad arm and dragged me out of the room. "You little bitch. I hope you enjoyed last night. Because like you said, it was your last night." He hissed in my face. Then he tossed me down the stairs.

I tumbled and clawed at anything I could to stop me from falling, but no luck. I gave up when I felt my arm bend behind me and snap. I didn't need a doctor now, I know it's broken. I hit the floor and hunched over crying holding my arm. I couldn't touch it. It was swollen, red, throbbing, and a bone almost came out. I need an emergency room. I heard someone running toward me, and it was Sawyer. He picked me up and slapped me across my already bloody face.

Before he could do it again Trent jumped on his back and he began punching him in the face until he fell forward. Then Trent kicked him hard in the same area. While Sawyer was coughing in pain Trent grabbed me and picked me up and headed to the door.

But Sawyer got up, and threw a vase at Trent's back. He screamed and looked back at the son of a bitch. Trent carefully put me down. "I have waited a long time to meet you." He hissed as he walked toward Sawyer.

"So have I. Remember my promise Gwen? Today I fulfill it." He snickered taking out a small black handgun. Trent stopped in his tracts. Sawyer laughed evilly and advanced to him. He held the gun to his chest, and ordered him to move. Trent began to move, but stopped when he realized he was coming for me. "Move dam it." Sawyer yelled pistol whipping him across the face.

When Trent hit the floor Sawyer picked me up my by bad arm, and held the gun to my head. Trent got up and stopped when Sawyer yelled, "Move and I spill her brains." He said with the gun at my head.

Then someone broke a flower pot over his head. I watched as Sawyer fell to the ground, I was shocked he didn't fire from shock. I turned to find Hilary to be the one who took out Sawyer. "Well get the fuck out." She yelled Trent grabbed me again and headed to the door.

"Wait, we can't leave." I said as he stopped.

"What why?" he questioned. Hilary already knew. She pressed the button behind the painting to open the secret door. Behind the door was two prisoners chained to a wall.

"I can't believe it." Trent said mouth reaching the floor. "I thought they were dead." He said.

"No, Sawyer faked their deaths." Hilary said assisting me in untying them.

Once they were untied I threw my arm around them. "Oh my gosh. David, mom, I am so happy your alive." I said. Then we head a gun shot. I turned to find Sawyer holding the gun to the ceiling and lowering it to me.

"Hop you enjoyed your reunion. Cause now, your dead." He hissed in an evil rusty tone and blood fell from his head.


	18. Chapter 18

We stood there frozen. No one knew what to do. "Hilary, Gwen, get your asses here now." He said in a calm voice reminding me of the Joker in the Dark Knight. Hilary walked to his side but I stayed put. "Gwen dear, come now." He said in a sweet yet threatening tone motioning with his gun. I still didn't move. He shot Hilary in the foot. "I said NOW!!!!!" he yelled again. Hilary was screaming in pain as I inched closer to him still grasping my broken arm. Trent reached for me, but Sawyer shot his hand. "Haven't you touched her enough?" Sawyer asked coming closer o us.

He pushed Trent to the floor and held the gun to my mom's head. "See, I told you that if Gwen stayed with you she would be a slut. But you didn't listen. Then you never tell me I had a son?" he chuckled. "I should kill you for that." He said reloading his gun. He aimed it at my mom's head and began to pull the trigger. Then Hilary grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him off my mom.

"You son of a bitch. You said you loved me." She yelled as she tried to fight him. He dropped his gun to the floor and punched Hilary hard. When she reached the floor, he grabbed a glass shard that for some reason was on the floor, and stabbed Hilary in the chest. She screamed in pain and gasping fro air as blood fell from her chest and mouth.*

I quickly grabbed the gun and aimed at Sawyer. He looked at me eyes wide, then he laughed. "Put that down Gwen, before you hurt someone." He said laughing. I kept my grip tight. I play virtual shooting games so I know I have a good aim. "NO? Ok then." He said coming closer. I was about to shoot when he picked my weak boyfriend up and held him in front of him like a shield. "Go on Gwen shoot." He laughed.

I turned the safety of with out him noticing and threw it at him an missed. He threw Trent to the floor, and laughed. "I knew you couldn't risk him for your families freedom." He laughed. He moved closer to me when a bang went off.

Sawyer stopped dead in his tracts and a bloody circle started to form around his chest. I stared in shock as the man before me fell to his death. His body hit the floor with a thud. Then I looked up to see Hilary barely breathing, holding the gun. She looked at us and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't think he'd go this far." She said before she too fell to her death.

**********

The room was a blood bath. No on moved, no one spoke. We just stood there in shock. Finally after 5 minutes of a stagnate atmosphere we heard sirens. We all looked up, but no one moved. The police burst threw the door, and gasped at what they found. 2 dead bodies, 4 witnesses, and apparently Sawyer also had a hidden drug operation going on in his basement.

**********

We were taken to the hospital and our wounds were treated. I had an arm broken in 5 places, scars, and 100 stitches all over my body, and even 2 staples. I also apparently tore a leg muscle and didn't know so I was also put in a cast for that too. Trent had stitches, mostly o his head. 67 in all. He also had a fractured jaw and cheek bone. Not as serious as it sounded.

My mom and brother had minor bruises and scars. We all had post dramatic stress so we all had to go to therapy. I was the worst. I had 2 years worth while everyone else had only 5-12 months worth. We were also given massive pain killers. I thought life will never be the same no matter how hard I try.

I am now sitting in the hospital bed. I am, not hooked up anymore to any stupid machines, but I doo have 2 casts. My left arm and left leg. This will be a fun 6 months. Then Trent walked in. He had a huge bandage covering his stitches redone by a nurse and he sat down next to me.

"How you doing?" he asked as he looked at my plastered limbs.

"I've been better." I sighed as I curled next to him. "Even if it's over, it won't end." I whispered as tears fell from my eyes.

"No Gwen. We're free. Traumatized…probably. But we're free." He said kissing my head gently.

_Is it over? Really? Can I go home with my mom and brother? No, we have no home. Can I sleep at night? No I witnessed murders. Can I live on? _

**AN: Next Chapter is the last. Sorry this took so long. I had it done but never edited it. My apologize. **


	19. Chapter 19

**An: *Crying* my last chapter. But I have more stories coming so no worries. I want to quickly thank everyone who reviewed and kept me going. You guys are what keep me writing. That's here is my last chapter. **

**3 Months Latter**

**Trent's POV**

It was a sunny spring day. I drove up to the small house. It resembled a cottage which made me smile when I see it. The house was surrounded by flowers of all different sorts. I never even knew you could plant and grow these flowers so beautifully. I turned the ignition off and got out of my car. I looked over my car and spotted Jade working in the garden. "Good afternoon Trent!" she waved cheerfully mending to her flowers. I walked to the front of my car and that's when her brother greeted me.

"Oh hey Trent." He said zooming away in his skate board. His mom also greeted me the same before helping Jade. It's been 3 months since the incident, and everyone seemed to have forgotten it. Well everyone but Gwen. She still is stressed over it. But the therapist said she is doing better.

"Where you two going today?" her mother asked pulling weeds.

"A picnic in the park." I answered. Then she walked out of the house.

**Gwen's POV**

My 2 stupid casts made everything more difficult and complicated than ever. An outfit that would normally take me 10 minutes now takes 30 or more. But I was finally ready and made my way to the front door. It's a good thing there's no stairs in Jade's home. Since I had no home we moved in with Jade and don't plan to leave. Especially since its only a 10 minute drive to Trent's from here.

I looked out the window and he was outside waiting for me. I knew what would happen as soon as I opened the door. He would scoop me up like his bride and gently put me in the passenger seat of his car. Not that I didn't mind, walking in a cast with one crutch and an arm cast made life even more difficult.

I stepped out into the warm sunlight and he ran up to me. "You look lovely." He said kissing my cheek then picking me up like I knew he would. "By, Miss. Swanson, Miss. Burgundy. I'll bring her back at 5." He called after he shut my door.

"Please stay for dinner Trent. I am making my special chicken pot pie." Jade said.

"I would love to." Trent said leaving. But not before grabbing a red rose from the basket and handing it to me, when he reached the car. I giggled slightly and waved by to my mom and Jade.

It's been 3 months since the incident but I still feel like I'm trapped. I can laugh and smile and be close to people. But I still feel like something is missing. I let me mind wonder staring at the flower until we came to a stop. Trent got out and asked me to wait. I did and I watched as he set up a picnic. He is so sweet. How many boyfriends can you list that will save you from an abusive, psycho father? Not many.

He helped me out and laid me on the blanket. We had lunch together and had a sweet conversation about nothing. I tried hard not to, but my eyes kept wondering to the scar on his forehead. I leaned my head on his shoulder and I gently traced it with my fingers. "Was I really worth all this?" I asked shamefully. Growing up I felt like the most worthless thing in the world. And Trent makes me feel like some rare jewel than needs to be protected. Like a princes that hold the secrets to the world, that's under constant attack.

"No, you are worth more." He answered gently kissing my lips. I tried to deepen the kiss, but with my left arm in a cast, it was difficult.

"I hate these things." I cried looking at my casts. Trent got out a marker and he drew a cute little chibi anime him and me pretty quickly. "Wow. I didn't know you could do that. It's really cute." I said looking at me.

"Yes, you are very cute." He said before kissing me again. Then his watch went off. "Time for dinner." He said standing up, and helping me up.

"It's Saturday. Want to stay and watch the Saturday night movie?" I asked flirty.

"Then when the movies over you'll ask to carry you to bed. After that you'll ask to sit down and watch the stars, after that…" he trailed off.

"Ok, you don't want to fine." I said playfully pretending I was mad.

"No I was kidding. Ha ha. Come on I didn't mean it." He said sounding sad as I kept my back turned to him pretending to pout. "Gwen really, I don't mind. I'll spend every day with you. Every minute. What ever you want." He said kissing my shoulder.

I turned and giggling. "I was kidding. I can't be mad at the boy who saved my life." I sad wrapping my good arm around his neck and kissing him.

**********

He stayed for dinner and the movie. It was some old black and white movie I had no idea what it was. But I liked it. It was about some girl who lost her memory, and her lover tried to help her remember. But she lost and he spends his life trying to find her. At the end she remembers everything and she looks at him and she says "I was once lost. But now I am found."

It reached midnight and Trent had to go home. We walked me to my bed, and before he left I repeated the main female leads line. "Thank you Trent. I was lost. And you found me." I said he laughed.

"You were never lost. You just made a wrong turn." He said kissing my neck gently making me moan slightly.

Then Jade knocked on the door frame. "Trent we appreciate everything you've done. But now we'd appreciate if you kept dates PG-13 please. Or at least when no ones home for Gods sake." She said leaving.

He kissed me one more time and I pulled him closer. "Good bye love." I whispered.

"Only until tomorrow morning." He said.

I think this therapy treatment is the best. Dates, and being close to my savior. I love him with every fiber of my being, and I want to be with him forever. I can tell he dose to.

I got suspicious why I didn't hear the front door close. So I limped out of my room.

Trent was standing in the living room hugging my mom and Jade. They all seemed really pleased and happy. Then Trent walked out. What was that all about?

**NEXT DAY**

Today Trent took me to a rose garden. It was beautiful. I didn't like all the walking though so we stopped at a bench. I smiled admiring the beautiful flowers when Trent spoke up.

"Gwen." He said. I looked at him an noticed he looked like a nervous wreck. Like he had to defuse a time boom. "I wanted to ask you something." He said. I was confused until he got down on one knee.

"Oh my god." I whispered. He took a small ring box from his pants pocket and placed it between my hands cupping them as well.

"Gwen? Will you marry me?" he asked. I was breathless and in shock.

"Really?" I asked as I felt tears stroll down my face.

"I think you're the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing, independent, intelligent girl ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said.

"But you just turned 18 a month ago. How can you be sure I'm the one for you?" I asked a little sad by my question.

"Because…" he said kissing me gently. "You're the only girl I would risk everything for." He said kissing me again. I kissed him back and backed away to answer him.

"Yes. I will marry you." I whispered as he kissed me again.

That whole in my soul….filled. That vacant feeling in my heart…..gone. That longing to feel loved and secure…..fulfilled. My life's purpose…..found. I haven't been happier in my life. Everyday with Trent is the happiest day's I spend. I wan to spend and eternity with him. And he wants his eternity to be with me. We were both lost, until we found each other.

**AN: That's it for Lost and Found. Thanks to all my fans who made this possible, I love you all. Please review and let me know what you think. I ended this kinda fluffy right? I mean the whole story was sad and depressing and the end is fluffy. Well what do you think? **


End file.
